A Deal Smashed With Vodka
by Saturn Stars
Summary: The room was a soft yellow that stained our very faces, except for my pink cheeks, brought on by an army of tequila shots. - Edward has yet to keep his end of the bargain, now that Bella has kept hers. Read it for yourself!


**creativitybubbles . blogspot . com**

Dear everyone,** I have created this blog** in honour of EdwardxBella. Please get on there, make an acocunt and comment me. I will no longer continue to post on fanfiction. Please visit and comment the above link to let me know **when you want part two**, and I will post it there. Not only that, but I will post **upcoming info** on EdwardxBella and the **movie, I will draw art,** I will **reply to your requests** and even **write a story for you** on my **blogpspot.** Whatever you have imagined and want me to write for you, I will try. Please visit my blogspot so I can be inspired by fellow people who love Twilight, and eagerly look forward to anything to do with it. You will know once your there, you will see the pictures of Edward and Bella, and see this first post for the story. Please comment me there and let me know how you liked the story. Also if your intrested make your own blog and post your own content on an Edwardxbella blog so we can make a community!

**creativitybubbles . blogspot . com**

**A Deal Smashed with Vodka**

The room was a soft yellow that stained our very faces, except for my pink cheeks, brought on by an army of tequila shots.

I peeked over at him subtly, not that he ever missed anything, and was greeted by his surprisingly exhausted face.

"You're not thinking about getting yourself into more trouble are you?" He hissed through the echo and thuds of the distant music in my ringing ears. I'd just been out there dancing with him a minute ago; the music had been piercing enough to hinder my hearing, if only for a few minutes. I knew that no matter how loud the background noise he would make sure his voice was heard.

"NO!" I giggled after my voice's sudden outburst, much to his amusement. He watched vaguely with one eye open as I tried to take another vicious swig of my wine. His cold hands suddenly replaced the wine glass. I barely caught a glimpse of him placing it down on the bench. This confused me.

"Oh" I muttered, oh yeah my husband was a vampire, I remembered with earnest, only for that split second however. I wished his hands would have lingered on mine longer, instead he retired against the couch once again, and his head leant over the back cushions so he could take a good look at the ceiling.

"Bella, didn't I warn you that you have to do your best to humour me tonight?" His voice was low and dangerous, I barely noticed.

"Edward..." I purred bringing my delicate fingers up to my blushing cheeks. "It's our after party; you could at least stop being such a sourpuss!"

His head was up straight again within a second, his bewildered eyes flashed with humour. "Me? I thought you were the one that didn't want this extravagant ball. You made it quite clear when Alice told you about it." He paused for a moment observing my face intently, like he planned to do something with me, I noticed and didn't mind at all. "Maybe I should get some of this substance into you more often, if it would allow me to shower you with adorations..." He flicked his deliciously smooth white hand towards the wine glass.

I could barely think. "You had some too."

"All in the art pleasing of your human guests, this is trivial to me."

"Why are you all sprawled out across the couch like that then?" I leaned in closer, not in malice, but in curiosity. Despite my tipsy state, something I had never experienced before, his lack of self control was highly notable tonight.

He took a moment to consider my question. "I will admit, it does take a slight effect on my reflexes, behind my eyes even sting a little."

"That called being tired!" I perked up, like he had just discovered the answer to a theory that I had been trying to teach him. "Good boy," I chimed, running my fingers through his hair. The room was quiet again as we both sunk into the couch.

He'd pulled me in here to have a rest in the first place. He was tired of my stumbling antics. For a moment he wanted me to himself.

It was an odd feeling, like the room was spinning a little, round and round. Also, my desire for him was stronger than ever, no doubt I would have acted upon it if my body wasn't so light.

My mind wandered to the delicate ceremony, why couldn't I remember anything of it apart from his burning kiss. He was warning me, or at least telling me with his hard cold lips, that I wouldn't get away now. He was commanding that I stay his for eternity. I couldn't help but roll my eyes in the soft light. Didn't he know me better? The room was so beautiful, and almost made me feel like I was back in Edward's era, where fine detail was spread across all of life's small treasures.

I had become accustomed to the heavy ring on my finger. So had Charlie and Renee alike. She couldn't refuse when Edward had told her of his plans to pay for all of my tuition at Dartmouth. Edward was very convincing when he wanted to be; my mother had been dazzled by him and grudgingly accepted. Her warnings were heeded no matter their small importance.

"_As long as you go to school Bella, that's all that matters." _

I wanted to be that normal daughter that regarded her mother's cautious advice. But really, in this situation my mother had no idea how trivial going to Dartmouth, _right away, _really was when Edward assured me I would soon have an eternity. Lies weren't empty however, they served a purpose. As long as Charlie and Renee were content, I could feel that what I would become within the next month wasn't as selfish. I heard him moan.

I wondered why momentarily. The door burst open and Alice stepped inside with a bounce, pulling me to my feet. I understood then, the noise must have been ten times louder for his ears, and he didn't exactly look his usual self.

"What did I tell you about the whole bottle of Vodka Edward?" Alice shook her head as she turned to me with a smile; I was dazed momentarily by her beauty and shied away. I was supposed to be the most beautiful, this was my wedding night. I stomped my foot secretly like a child and slumped into her embrace. My body wasn't exactly holding itself up tonight.

"It was Mike and that godammned Eric." Edward muttered placing his hand to his head. He lurched himself forward and covered his eyes with his hands. "I didn't know that such a big part of proving yourself was to down the substance."

"Since when have you been bothered by a couple of mischievous boys?" Alice grinned.

"I didn't know it did anything to you..." The statement was directed not only at Edward, but Alice as well. She paused, Edward didn't reply. But I was satisfied when she spoke up; she was clearly in a calmer state to explain.

"Mmm, I guess not really. It doesn't cloud our judgement or send us completely insane like it tends to do to you. We do have bodies however."

I stared at Edward, eyes wide.

"I did tell you once Bella, I'm only a man." His voice was dark, I knew he wanted me alone in his bedroom and somehow we were still stuck at a hotel. Edward didn't care for the rest; he only wanted to be with me. I could sympathise if I hadn't poured so much alcoholic substance down my burning throat.

"So you liked it after all?" Alice mused as she pushed me from the room.

"But Ed-" I turned to look over my shoulder but I was much too weak to fight with an eager vampire.

"Oh don't worry about him; you know he will follow you like a puppy, especially after what you got yourself into before." Her words were soon realised when his arms were tightly wrapped around my waste. All his tiredness seemed to disappear when the urge to protect me settled in. "See?" She giggled.

My mind wandered to all my stumbling around. I'd fallen and hit my head, I had broken one of the rented room's vases, oh, and I had spilt wine all over an extremely angry Jessica. I think I remembered her leaving the room in anger after fuming and spitting out horrible words at me. Oh yes that was right, it was Edward that had suggested she should leave and clean herself up. Everyone was scared and yet awed by Edward, there weren't too many more people observing our fight after he'd spoken up.

"Besides," she huffed, watching as my eyes brightened on catching a glimpse of Renee, Phill and Charlie standing together. My eyes dulled slightly when I realised they were leaving. I hadn't even noticed the music was quieter now. There were still so many people that my head was spinning however. The lights, all dazzling colours, made my eyes hurt. "Don't you want to say goodbye to your family, you might not see them for a while."

Her harsh words caused me to glance over my shoulder at her. Edward hissed in Alice's ear. I sighed it was the truth, and all of it had been my decision, I knew I was ready so I couldn't pull a pout now.

"Leaving so soon?" I mumbled. My mother seemed amused by my state, however my father did not. He glared at Edward, almost telling him with sheer looks alone that he had better not try anything with me tonight. It was our wedding night, what did he expect. The thought made me slightly breathless, I had to rely I little more on Edward for support. He caught me in the moment of need, almost sensing that I was greedy for his lips.

"Darling it's two in the morning." Renee reminded. She reached out to hug me. "Congratulations darling, he loved you so much and I have a feeling you have gotten yourself into a lifetime with this boy." She smiled against my ear. If only she knew how much those words meant, if only she knew that he meant so much _more _than just one lifetime. I smiled and whispered back.

"I know."

She didn't let go, but my attention had already turned to Charlie.

"So looks like you're about to pass out kiddo," He stated. "Maybe you're too tired to stay up tonight and finish the party, you're smashed." He tried to make it sound like he meant my friends, however, almost everyone in the conversation rolled their eyes at his totally untactful way of giving me and Edward the big hint.

"Just come here Dad." He crushed me with a hug after Renee reluctantly let go of me. He could tell my embrace was filled with sadness. He tried to cheer me up.

"Hey! We will all see you tomorrow morning, besides aren't we only a couple of doors down?"

He didn't realise what a goodbye this meant.

"Thanks for that too Edward," Renee perked up. "Very generous of you to pay for our room like this."

"Of course." He said perfectly. I hadn't known of this little detail, and although I suspected that the mix of my family staying in such an expensive hotel, and no money to pay for it had to be the works of Alice. I couldn't exactly glare at him, I didn't mind tonight. Besides I never told him that not buying _me _presents constituted for not buying my _family _presents. I knew that was what he'd argue anyway, so better not to bring it up.

I loved him.

My body turned to mush. Why did he have to do this to me so often? His hand was trailing the side of my neck absentmindedly.

"I know," I whispered in reply to Charlie again. "I will see you tomorrow." I beamed at my family, Renee, Charlie, and Phil alike. Alice asked them a couple more questions about what they wanted served for lunch tomorrow, lunch yes. For someone who didn't sleep she knew human's sleeping patterns quite well, and none of the honoured guests would be getting up for breakfast tomorrow after a night like this. I grinned; Alice had already asked them a thousand times, they almost looked exhausted from it. I knew my family would care if they got cereal for lunch. But Alice, as thorough as ever, went out of her way to make sure they were accommodated for.

I waved again to Charlie who stopped a second time to look over at me longingly; my wink nudged him out the door finally with a groan, like he knew what I was up to. I had no time to even look at Edward, I was pulled away with one swift and fluid motion of Alice's dancing.

Edward growled. "Alice give her back."

"Oh sit on the couch you grumpy boy." Alice pushed him onto the nearby seat, crowded with a kissing couple, with only one flick of her hand. "We can even dance right here in front of you, so you don't have to take one eye off your precious pet." Alice took my hands; I really was going to feel sick if she spun me any faster.

Edward was _not _happy. He didn't like to be separated from me. Especially now I was his wife, I'm sure his possessive nature had grown even stronger; I frowned at him, yet smiled as I twirled to the music. The music was now thumping in my head, and although I was enjoying myself I was sure that my new dress would be torn from my clumsy dancing steps. It wasn't my wedding dress, it was a considerably short dress picked out by Alice for the party, I was sure Edward could see everything while I flew my legs out beside me. He didn't seem to mind though; he was smiling seductively when I took the time to glance.

"Oh some more people are leaving! Better attend to this." Alice hopped off in a hurry I was left dazed in the spot.

"Congratulations Bella" Came from one side.

"Very great Wedding Bella, how lucky you are" From the other.

"Bella he is a great man, he will take care of you"

"Congrats!"

My head was spinning, I was woozy. I didn't know who was who anymore, except for him. He swept me up in his hands and I crawled onto his lap. The couple were now gone, it wouldn't have taken more than his glare to take care of that.

"Bella," he hummed in my ear. "Put your legs down, unless you want half the male population in this room staring."

I shifted slightly, my body was tired. He was just too jealous to let anyone else see me. He hadn't even seen all of me himself. I felt a little bitter about this. Edward had his rules. I knew he may be dreading what was coming, but I had set my own rules for tonight too. I wasn't going to fall asleep until he had made me _completely _his. He relaxed again and placed his head against the couch. I could almost drown out the rest of the room when I was against him; no matter the relaxed state of my body (thanks to all my drinking) I knew he could hear my heart beating, waiting for him.

"You're the best..." I whispered into his shirt. I heard him chuckle.

"Now, now, love."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Choosing me." I sighed lovingly against him. I felt him tense. I slowly undid the tie from around his neck, it seemed uncomfortable. He watched me hesitantly, but didn't stop me, even though some people were staring. He told me with his eyes, _of course I chose you. _It made me want him more.

"Hey guys!" Jess flopped down next to me, I almost yelped with fright and embarrassment. I had just thought of flicking my tongue out to taste his neck, I felt like a guilty child who had been caught in the act of stealing candy. Edward seemed pleased. "Great party Bella," Jess said, pulling my wrist, the force pulled me to face her; Edward's hand was still draped tightly around my waist, as it usually was.

"Oh," I didn't do anything? "It was..." Umm, my mind went blank, Edward was breathing against my neck. He moved away when he noticed his alluring scent was distracting me. "ALICE!" I rejoiced when her name came to me.

"Yes?" She cried from behind me. I almost had another heart attack.

"Oh I was just saying what a great party you put on." Jess mumbled, she obviously looked pleased to be involved in conversation with Alice, instead of two newly married people doing sensual things on a couch together. Alice perked up and described how the theme had come to her. What theme? I giggled to myself, except for totally over the top.

And then his lips were against me ear. "Let me take you."

"You want to go to the hotel room?" I cried, my mind screamed yes as my body started to convulse at the thought of his lips on different places, new places he had never been before.

"I was thinking, somewhere more private." His breath made the tips of my ear's moist.

"But the guests, the friends the..." He hushed me. He knew more than anything that I wanted him.

"I'm sure Alice as foreseen that I would whisk you away, she will be preparing for it as we speak." His voice was so velvety smooth and deep I had to fight the urge to fall asleep.

"Oh god yes," I mumbled against his hand, that and moved up from my stomach to cradle my face from behind. I gave his fingertips a light kiss.

Alice waved at us, this confused me, she already knew.

When I opened my eyes next I shut them immediately before I began to get dizzy. We were running through the forest. Or he was, in better terms. How had we gotten out that fast? My head started to spin again. "This doesn't help my current state." I grumbled to him.

But before I knew it I was being thrown on a bed like I was his prey, although a different kind. "Ouch..." I sat up rubbing my head. He hadn't even accompanied me; he was taking his coat off and hanging it over the couch.

"I'm sorry, I got excited." He turned to face me, looking down at his wife on the large king-sized bed. I admit I was impressed with his choice of location. The very bed I had tried to pull so many times to pull him closer to me in. It only seemed fitting that we would get _some _use out of this unnecessary bed after all.

I blushed madly.

"Why Bella? Whatever makes you blush so?" He announced with his perfect pitched voice, almost like a melody oozing out to take me along for all its wonders.

"I drank too much." I winced as he fluttered to my side on the bed unexpectedly.

"You certainly did." He paused. "But I know that's not why you're blushing." He gave me a stern look.

I opened one eye to gaze at him accusingly. "You're having fun with me." I pointed out. I had lost control of my body, and although his had been slightly affected, I knew who was going to be doing all the blushing and sighing, and melting tonight – me. Wasn't that the usual circumstance though? If I could ever fluster him in such a way, I might have gotten my wish a long time ago.

"Of course not Bella, it looks like you're about to pass out."

"Wha-" he pressed his hands to my lips. I hated when he did that, especially now.

"I know this is not a very wise thing to try when the other party is completely and utterly, how do they say it? _Smashed?" _I was angry at his words, but highly amused by him trying to speak casually.

"Edward!"

He took my hand and pulled me from the bed, I blinked and there was some music playing. He must have run to the CD player when I let my guard down. I was confused as he took my hand in his. Maybe we had been thinking of two completely different things.

"What?" I whispered lightly, looking up at his beautiful face.

"A dance of course Bella," He took my hand in his and pulled my body closer. I couldn't glare as much, knowing that he knew exactly what I had been thinking. But he wasn't entirely right. I'm sure I could manage a dance with him; I'd show him that this was something that could be done, even if the other party was, what was it in his terms?

_Smashed. _

**A Fan fiction written by SATURN STARS**


End file.
